Why her?
by kasukikay
Summary: Ochaco has a crush on Deku of course! But what happens when Bakugo starts to have feelings for her? 2 unrequited crushes or could it be more? (This is my first ever fanfiction I have written, I hope you enjoy) Rated M for Bakugo's language and some risque situations. Also apologies that the first chapter is much longer then chapter 2.
1. Early Mornings

Ochaco Uraraka of class 1-A. "That is great" thought Ochaco… "It has been 45 minutes and I haven't written anything but my name. She put her face down on her desk and sighed. "Mr. Aizawa gave us the whole first half of class to start working on the hero studies essay and the only thing I can think of is Deku and our conversation from earlier." "Alright Class" Mr. Aizawa said "we are is out of session, please make sure to have at least one page ready for your hero studies essay tomorrow. I will choose a few of you to read yours out loud so plan ahead." "Great" thought Ochaco.

Deku, Ochaco and Iida were all walking back to the dorms together. "I am so excited to keep working on my essay" exclaimed Deku. "Yeah but are you nervous about reading it aloud in class?" Asked Ochaco. "It is essential for hero's to be able to speak in public. I am nervous but it is an important part of becoming a hero" explained Deku." Ochaco thought to herself…"He is always so positive, and that is what I love most about him." Iida started moving his arms rapidly as he always did when he was excited exclaimed "yes Midorya you are so right very important to know how to handle speaking in public as a hero, why didn't I think of that?! Wonderful observation!"

Ochaco loved walking home with Deku and Iida it was always a pleasant walk back to the dormitory. They were her best friends and well… Deku was more then a friend. She had realized that she has had a crush on him for quite some time; But she always tried to push those feelings aside because she knew deep down in her heart that Deku was only interested in one thing. Becoming the number 1 hero like All Might. Besides that she also needed to focus as well. She promised her parents she would become a pro to help them out and that meant so much to her.

Once Ochaco was back in her dorm room she prepared to work on her essay… but then her thoughts again went to her conversation with Deku from before class eairler that day. They had been walking to class alone. Iida had gone to visit his brother at the hospital and would be arriving late that morning. They were talking about their passions to become pro heroes and their usual studies. Then out of the blue Deku asked Ochaco if she had ever planned to get married after she became a pro. She blushed at the thought of marriage. She answered him saying "Well… yes only after I have become a pro." Deku told her he wondered why All Might never got married. He mentioned that he wondered if it was to protect the feelings of those that he loved. He recalled that many pro heroes didn't get married because they might get hurt or die in the line of duty. Ochaco had repeated that conversation in her head throughout the day. She had such strong feelings for Deku. Even if she confessed to him how she felt, would he even want to be with her? She knew how kind he was and how he always put others before himself. Would he purposely avoid being with someone to spare them the worry about him being a pro?

She eventually got one page of her essay done. It wasn't her best work and she had stayed up too late proofreading and rerunning her conversation with Deku in her mind over and over again. Finally she drifted off to sleep and before she knew it her alarm was going off.

Katsuki Bakugo always the early riser, he usually went to bed before anyone else. Many of the other students loved staying up late to hangout in the common area of the dorms. He avoided that. "Fuck I am so tired" he thought to himself. Katsuki was walking to school early to avoid talking to anyone. Mostly because everyone always seemed to piss him off. Deku was always showboating with his vast knowledge of quirks. He tried to be more friendly with him since learning of All Might's secret with his rival; however he still hated that damn nerd and wanted to surpass him even as the chosen one. Iida was always pestering him to sit up straight in class. Kirishima was really his only friend and even he annoyed Katsuki. Ochaco was also walking to class early. She wanted to make sure to proofread her essay once more before class, incase she was called upon to read hers aloud. She was reading as she walked and drinking some hot tea when she suddenly bumped into someone. "YOU IDIOT" screamed Katsuki. Ochaco looked up to her horror. She had bumped into Katsuki and he was now covered in green tea and honey. She immediately blushed with her eyes wide and started apologizing. He sighed and said "why were you not watching where you were going eh Ochaco?" Well….I….I..don't know." She said quietly. "Your just like that damn nerd Deku?! Aren't you. Studying all the time?" She blushed when he said Deku's name. "Why the hell are you blushing?" "NO REASON" she said as she ran away from Katsuki.

Katsuki pulled out his phone and texted Kirishimi. "Hey tell Aizawa I will be late. I had to go back to the dorms to get something." "K, dude you got it!" Kirishima said back. Katsuki started walking back to the dorms. "Damn that Ochaco" he thought to himself. "She spilled tea on me and then ran off, stupid girl." He squeezed his fist and his brow furrowed a little. "She is lucky she is cute. If it were anyone else I would have blasted their ass to the moon. FUCK"

Ever since the sports festival he saw that Ochaco was stronger than his first impression of her. He always had nick names for everyone in class. He used to call her Angel face because she was cute and floated around like a little angel. He respected her more now that he knew she wasn't just a weakling. He rarely called anyone by their name. Ochaco was a rare exception. Sure there were many capable girls in class but she was different. Her determination and strength was really surprising to him. Usually cute girls like that were not into fighting and strength training. She was always clever too. Which at times reminded him of Deku. Katskui wondered to himself "Why did she blush when I mentioned that idiot Deku?" He pondered this while walking back to the dorms. Once there he quickly changed and headed back to class.

"Bakugo nice of you to join us" said Aizawa as he strutted into class. He quickly sat down. "Whatever just keep going with the damn lesson would ya?" Mineta was picked first to read part of his essay. He had decided to write about female heroes. "What a damn pervert" thought Katsuki. He too had appreciation for the female form. He was a guy after all but Mineta was always a creep about it. Eventually Mineta started to drool while reading his essay. "Stop drooling you gross little dumbass" said Katskui. Mr. Aizawa decided to move on from Mineta's perverse essay. Deku was next. Katsuki slide his hand into his bag and pulled out his headphones. He wanted to tune Deku out. Hopefully Aiwaza wouldn't notice. He was always half asleep anyway. While Deku was reading his essay, Katsuki noticed that Ochaco was staring at Deku and blushing again. "What is up with her and that damn nerd" he thought. "Still can't believe what that idiot did this morning." He gruffed and changed the song he was listening to. Eventually class let out. He was glad he didn't get called on to read his paper. He had left it in the dorm when he went back to change earlier. "Damn that Ochaco" he grumbled to himself as he was leaving the classroom. "I really should give her a piece of my mind" he said as he clenched his fists. "OY OCHACO" "I need to talk to you c'mere". Deku and Iida looked at Ochaco like she was an alien. "Is Kacchan upset with you Uraraka?" asked Deku nervously. "Probably" she said. "I should go apologize, but don't worry Deku I can handle Bakugo. I'll explain later and text you."

Ochaco felt so embarrassed that she had spilled tea all over Bakugo and ran off. It was like the time she was alone with Deku at the mall and ran away when she got nervous. She hoped Bakugo wouldn't mention her blushing. "I'll just apologize and try to avoid the subject of Deku" she thought to herself as she walked over to Bakugo. He was leaning against the wall with that wild angry look in his eyes. "FIRST OF ALL—" he started to say as she interrupted him. "BAKUGO I AM SO SORRY, I WAS HAVING A BAD MORNING AND I WAS SO TIRED AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY HEAD WAS AND—" he put his hand up to her face. "Slow down jeesh. Why were you reading and walking at the same time someone with zero gravity should be a little more coordinated?" "I know you are more coordinated then that Ochaco." She bowed her head and said, "I know." "What can I do besides say I am sorry?" Katsuki put his palm up to his face. His teeth were clenched together. "I guess it is ok this time you idiot, be careful next time." He looked up and saw her eyes. She was fucking cute when she was flustered, he thought to himself. She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm without thinking. "Do you know how to get tea stains out of a white shirt?" "The least you could do was try to clean my uniform for school since you ruined it." She pulled her arm away defensively and looked him up and down. "I guess I should she thought." Then she said "I'll come by your dorm later to pick it up Bakugo." "Thanks" he muttered. She smiled and walked away.

Later that night Ochaco went by Katsuki's dorm room to get the shirt she ruined. She had no idea how to remove stains from a white shirt but figured she could call her mom and ask for help later. Katskui was reading and listening to some music in his dorm when he heard a knock. "Hey Ochaco come in I'll get the shirt." She went into his dorm room. She had never seen it before. Back when they had the dorm room contest, he was asleep and never did participate. There were a lot of posters but nothing out of the ordinary. With as mean as Katsuki was she thought his room would be more messy and scary, much like his personality. However it was pretty normal and clean kept. She was busy looking around the room when he asked her "So what's with you blushing around that damn nerd Deku?" She turned fire engine red. "No reason at all. I just—" "Oh please don't tell me you like that weird little runt" he laughed. All she could do was hold her head down. She was so embarrassed. Her eyes started to well up. He bent down to look at her. "WHOA don't start crying and shit" "Honestly you could do better Ochaco." She just stood there not moving. Katsuki put his hand to his face and sighed. He was never good with people that were crying. He could tell she was embarrassed beyond all reason. So he just pulled her close and put his arm around her. "Your secret is safe with me you idiot. I won't tell that shitty nerd anything." Ochaco stood there awkwardly. When he pulled her close, he could smell her hair. It smelled sweet. He pushed her away and handed her the shirt. "You better go clean that shirt, Angel Face." "Uh right—better go" she exclaimed and quickly ran off still embarrassed.

"Fuck, why did I call her Angel Face?" Katsuki thought to himself. "Damn nerd doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like her." He plopped down on his bed and tried to start where he left off in his textbook." He put the book over his face, eventually and fell asleep dreaming. He dreamed about Ochaco trying to wash his shirt. She got her shirt wet trying to clean his and you could see her bra through her wet uniform top. "Oh Katsuki I just can't get it clean" she cried and fell to her knees. I knelt down to her and he could smell her sweet smelling shampoo again. He went to touch her little round face when he heard a loud clap. Startled he had woken up to his book falling to the floor from his face. He thought about how he had dreamt of Ochaco. He felt his face get hot. "DAMMNIT" he yelled and threw his pillow across the room.

Ochaco certainly didn't think she would be spending her weekend trying to get tea stains out of Bakugo's school uniform. Her mother told her to use vinegar. It didn't exactly work. The shirt looked the same as it did. She was frustrated. Ochaco leaned up against the washing machine in the dorm laundry room. "What am I going to do?" Bakugo will be SO MAD. Quickly she pulled her phone out and texted Deku. "Remember how I told you that I spilled tea on Bakugo and ruined one of his uniforms?" "Is Kacchan still upset? What ended up happening?" Deku's text read. Ochaco told him she had tried to clean it for him, but it is still stained. "He is going to be really angry Deku." "Don't worry Uraraka, if you want, I can be with you when you give the uniform back! I am sure if you explain nicely to Kacchan he will understand. He might be a huge jerk, but accidents do happen" Deku texted back cheerfully. She sighed and texted him back saying she would be ok. It was her mess so she would take care of everything but thanked him for being so supportive. Ochaco clicked her phone shut and laid it down on the counter in the laundry room. Eventually she finished the rest of her laundry and decided to head back to her dorm to think of how she was going to give Bakugo his uniform back. She thought of paying him for a new one; however she didn't have the money and certainly didn't want to ask her parents.

It had been a few days since Ochaco had ruined his uniform. Most of Katsuki's clothes were dirty. He had gotten behind on Laundry and was hoping she had gotten his uniform clean. He really wanted it back before class. He decided to go looking for her. Honestly he had never bothered to get any phone numbers from his classmates, except Kirishima and Denki since those two dummies always wanted to hang around him. He wished he could jest text her. This was really beginning to be a pain in the ass. Finally, he had tracked her down. Ochaco was standing by the elevator. "HEY OCHACO. I NEED MY STUPID UNIFORM BACK!" She got nervous and hopped into the elevator, pretending to ignore him. He managed to make it into the elevator with her. "You trying to ignore me dummy?" he gruffed. "Not exactly" she responded. "I haven't figured out what to do. Your uniform looks awful and I don't have a way to pay you to get a new one…" she sighed. Katsuki got upset and punched the wall in the elevator. Suddenly the elevator stopped and made this awful screeching noise. "Bakugo what did you DO?!" she exclaimed. "Shiiit" he thought. "Shut up would ya!" "Just give me a damn minute to think." His idea was to keep punching the wall and pressing the buttons, which did not seem to help matters. "I think we are stuck" Ochaco sighed. "DAMMNIT" yelled Katsuki punching the wall of the elevator.

After a while he had calmed down. He still looked upset as always, but at least he wasn't screaming and cussing up a storm. Ochaco asked him "Are you done complaining?" "Can we talk rationally and come up with a plan?" "Fine" is all he responded with. They first tried to use her Zero Gravity quirk, but it didn't work. They could feel the elevator move but it didn't go up or down it just seemed to wiggle, and they were not sure what floor they had gotten stuck on. They might have even been in-between floors. Katsuki suggested he could blast a hole in the door but Ochaco said that they shouldn't damage the elevator anymore. Eventually they decided to wait it out. Ochaco was exhausted from trying to use zero gravity. Surely someone would notice and get one of the staff members to figure out what had happened. Katsuki wished that she would just let him blast a hole in the elevator. He hated sitting there waiting. A hero should be able to figure his way out and not sit there helplessly. Ochaco was so sleepy…she started to doze off and fell over on to Katsuki's lap. He grimaced and started to push her off… but he noticed how sweet she looked while sleeping. He was a jerk but somehow he kind of liked the idea of her laying there. He watched her sleep for a while. She smelled so good and Katsuki started to feel his stomach turn to knots like when you are excited about something. That is always how he felt going into a battle. It was nice. She kept mumbling in her sleep. He laughed at the weirdo girl sleeping in his lap. She must have been dreaming. She said Deku's name a more than a few times which caused Katskui's eye to twitch. He thought about waking her up, but he couldn't move. He didn't want the feeling of excitement to go away. It was like when he first mastered his signature move AP Shot, he felt like he was the fucking king of the world. "I should try to change her mind about that damn nerd. She doesn't need to be with someone like him, he would only drag her down" Katsuki thought to himself. "He is probably too dumb to notice anyway." Ochaco started squirming around like she was having a bad dream. "I can't get it clean Bakugo. I am sorry" she said softly. Katsuki tensed up. He thought of that racy dream he had about her a few nights ago. He looked down at her chest. His face got hot and he suddenly shoved Ochaco away from him. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and just then a whirring sound started. The elevator started to move up. Iida had noticed one of the elevators was not functioning properly and had notified the teachers. When the doors opened many of their classmates were standing around wondering who was in the elevator. Mina teased Katsuki and Ochaco. "Look at your messy hair girl!" "Just what exactly were you and Bakugo up to in that elevator?!" Deku looked at his friend Kacchan. He noticed he was blushing which never happens. Katsuki was also quiet. He didn't yell at anyone. Ochaco explained to them she fell asleep after exhausting herself using her quirk trying to get the elevator to move. She told the teachers that she didn't want Bakugo to have to damage the elevator to get them out. It was her fault they got stuck. That wasn't entirely the truth since Katsuki was the one that punched it and made it get stuck. He wondered why she didn't tell the truth.

The teachers directed the kids to go back to their dorms. Katsuki ended up with a 3 day house arrest from Aizawa for busting up the elevator. Ocacho felt even worse. "I have really messed things up for poor Bakugo." "Maybe I should go talk to him." She started thinking of ways to make it up to him or pay him back for the uniform.

On the third day of his house arrest she decided to go talk to him. Ochaco knocked on his door. To her surprise he opened it shirtless. He had been strength training since he had to miss class. "What do you want now? Haven't you done enough" he barked at her. "I was just coming to apologize for the millionth time you jerk!" she turned to walk away. He was impossible sometimes and the whole situation was frustrating. Without thinking he grabbed her by the arm like he did once before. "Wait" he said. She stood there with her back to him. "What..." She said sternly. "Just come in here and let's talk" he said.

She hesitantly walked into his room. He shut the door behind her. Really the nerve of him. She honestly couldn't stand it sometimes. He sat down on the edge of his bed. "Listen I know your fucking sorry." "I need to tell my stupid Mom about my ruined uniform." "And is that bad?" asked Oachao. "If you think I am an asshole, just wait until you meet my mother…" he laughed. "What do you mean meet your mother" she had questioned him. "Well it was your fault. Not mine and I want you to explain that to her." "She thinks I am reckless, and I have a bad attitude" he said. "Pfft.. wonder where she got that idea" Ochaco started laughing. Katsuki pushed her up against the wall. It took her by surprise. She stared him down and said "backoff Bakugo I am not afraid of you." He stared at her with a sly smile. She crossed her arms and he looked her up and down. "Seriously do I have to meet your mom Bakug—" before she could finish her sentence, he leaned in closer to her face while he still had her pinned to the wall. "Wha… what are you doing?" she stuttered. "Nothing…I just think you are really fucking cute when your mad angel face" he whispered few inches from her face. She turned fire engine red immediately, her eyes got wide. "WHAT?!" she screamed. He then turned around a laughed. "Thought you weren't afraid of me." He laughed again. "Don't worry I know I am not your type Ochaco. You're into that shitty nerd." "I was just messing around." He handed her his phone. "Put your damn number in here…we will make a plan to go see my Mom and YOU can tell her how you fucked up my school uniform." She quietly added her number and awkwardly left his room.

He shut his door. "Man, that was so close…why did I fucking say that to her?" "I am a damn idiot but that'll teach her to mess with me."

Katsuki layed down on his bed and thought about how close he was to her earlier when he teased her. He started thinking about touching her soft round face…kissing her…holding her close her with her scent surrounding him. He felt his face get hot. "She can do better then that damn nerd." The more he thought about it during the night, the more he wanted her in more ways than one. Deku didn't deserve her. He had All Might's power and he shouldn't get everything. Katsuki decided he wanted to make Ochaco Uraraka his and he was going to use this situation to his advantage.

Ochaco couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the stunt Bakugo pulled on her earlier that evening. This past week has been the most she has interacted with him besides their fight at the sports festival. Sure, he was mean, but he was very handsome and strong many of her male classmates were. She started thinking about what he had said. Her face got red again. Ochaco shook her head. "Why am I thinking about crazy psycho Bakugo." She had a crush on another boy that was sweet and kind but couldn't understand why she was thinking about this mean-spirited boy who had teased her and called her cute.

Katskui barely slept. Same for poor Ochaco she was so tired she could barely make it through Aiwaza's lecture on providing safety for citizens. She started to doze off when her phone vibrated. She peeked at the message and it was from Bakugo. "Hey Angel Face when are we going to visit my Mom?" "When were you thinking of going…" she replied. "You free tonight?" he sent back. She thought that it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible. Thinking more about it Ochaco started to wonder if he was flirting just to bother her…because she said she wasn't scared of him…" Maybe he is just messing with me" she thought as she finished writing down some more notes on the lecture. She decided to reply that she was free. The sooner the better and she can finally stop worrying about Bakugo and focus more on her studies. It was bad enough that she day dreamed about Deku so much lately. Now she had problem child Bakugo to deal with. "I need a break" she thought to herself as she continued trying to take notes on lecture.

Katsuki was waiting outside class for Ochaco. He leaned in close to her and said "do you need to get anything before we head out?" with a devilish smile on his face. "No let's go so we can get back before curfew" she replied. Katsuki was trying his best to be nicer to her. "Damn this is hard." "If I want her to even look my way I need to be nice to her like that damn nerd Deku." They walked to the train station. "So how far do your folks live from Campus Bakugo?" "Not too far we should be there soon."


	2. Meet the Parents

They finally arrived at Katsuki's place. Ochaco stood behind him nervously. He told her about his Mom's temperament while they were on their way earlier and it made her worry. He banged on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR YOU IDIOTS I AM HOME." Katskui's father opened the door. "Hey Katsuki! Your mother mentioned you would be stopping by for dinner…but I didn't know you were bringing a friend!" He smiled at Ochaco. She gulped now she was really worried since Bakugo failed to tell them that she was tagging along, and he certainly did not mention dinner. His father seemed polite however, nothing like Bakugo at all. "OY MOM WHERE THE HELL YOU AT I HAVE SOMEONE THAT I WANT YOU TO MEET" yelled Katsuki as he walked in with Ochaco trailing behind. "KATSUKI BAKUGO DON'T YOU COME IN HERE YELLING LIKE THAT JESSSH" his mom yelled back from another room. She came around the corner and put her hand on Katsuki's head and rubbed his hair around making it messier then it already was. "Hey kiddo, how are you?" "Who is this pretty little thing here hiding behind you?" she said in a teasing voice. Ochaco decided to introduce herself. "I am Ochaco Uraraka and I am in the same class as Katsuki…it is nice to meet you Mrs. Bakugo." "When did you get yourself a cute little girlfriend Katsuki? She is adorable. I honestly am surprised." Mitsuki laughed and said... "You can call me Mitsuki sweet girl! I am so happy my rowdy son managed to find a girlfriend." Ochaco looked at Bakugo who was bright red. "MOM SHE AIN'T MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND just a friend from school DON'T BE SO DAMN WEIRD" he screamed at his mother. "Ok whatever you say son" his Dad said. "Let's go eat now, I am sure you are both hungry" Mitsuki said as she walked back into the kitchen. Dinner mostly consisted of Bakugo yelling at his mother. It was a shouting match between them the entire time. Bakugo's father just smiled and ate his dinner. Ochaco sat silently eating as well. Eventually Bakugo said "Mom the reason I brought Ochaco with me is because she needs to tell you something." Both of his parents looked over at a stunned Ochaco. She cleared her throat, made a fist and placed it in her palm then took a breath. Talking as fast as humanly possible… "Well you see I was walking to class and not paying attention last week and I had bumped into Katskui and ruined one of his school uniforms because I spilled tea on it and it was awful and I am so sorry I tried to fix it and I would offer to pay it back but I don't-" Mitsuki interrupted her by putting her hand up. "Damn slow down there" Bakugo's mother said calmly "Is that why he brought you here?" Ochaco bowed her head "Yes" she sighed. Mitsuki stood up. Ochaco was too scared to look up when she heard a smack. She looked up to see Mitsuki has smacked Bakugo upside the head" "DID YOU MAKE THIS POOR GIRL WORRY?." His mother then told Ochaco that accidents happen. She would just buy Katskui another uniform. "Sorry he brought you here to make you tell me. He really shouldn't have done that. But it was lovely to meet you" Mitsuki smiled and ruffled Bakugo's hair again. "Who knows maybe he brought you here for another reason!" Mitsuki winked at Ochaco. Before leaving the Bakugo residence Katsuki went up to his bedroom to grab a few books and cd's to take back to the dorms. While he was away Mitsuki and Bakugo's father told Ochaco a lot of sweet and cute things about Katsuki. They even showed her baby pictures. "If he knew he would be so mad" she thought and giggled to herself. She also was surprised to learn that Bakugo was always strong willed, but his temper got worse when he started getting praise for his quirk. "Please don't think he is bad, he just doesn't know how to interact properly with people… he did get some of his bad temper from me. But I think he will mature more" his mother had told her. Katsuki came back from his room and tapped Ochaco on the shoulder. "We should get back before curfew I don't need Aiwaza on my back for anything else." His parents told her that they both really hoped to see her again but under different circumstances. She thanked them and her and Katsuki headed back to the dorms. On the way back she teased him about his baby pictures. "I swear my mom will pay for that shit" he gruffed. When they got back to campus, Ochaco noticed she couldn't find her dorm keys. "Hey Bakugo…I can't find my dorm keys." She said poking him. "What do you mean you can't find your keys you idiot?" He said rather annoyed. At this point they were cutting it close to curfew and Ochaco didn't want Aiwaza to get upset that she lost her dorm key and was late for curfew. She also didn't want to cause Katsuki anymore trouble. She threw her bag at a nearby tree. "Frustrated angel face?" Katsuki laughed. "It is not funny—I don't want to get us in trouble AGAIN." Screamed Ochaco. "Well... I do have an idea" Katsuki said. He told Ochaco she could stay in his room. He would sleep on the floor. Then tomorrow she could hunt for her keys. "Not sure if I want to stay in your room with you! After the way you acted the other day!" "Maybe I'll take my chances with an angry Aiwaza.." she exclaimed. "Your choice, but I promise I'll behave if you do" claimed Baukgo. She took a moment to think it over. She thought if things start to go south, with Bakugo's plan she could always text Mina or Asui. They would help her out surely. She just didn't want to deal with Mina teasing her and Asui being as wise as she was would probably tell her it would be better to go to Aiwaza. "Fine" she muttered. "Let's go before a teacher or one of the bots sees us."Katsuki stuck to his word. He slept on the floor. Ochaco couldn't sleep. She was wide awake and worried at the thought of sharing a room with Bakugo. She rolled over and was watching him sleep. He looked so different. He was almost peaceful while sleeping so soundly. His bed smelled nice and his mattress was much more comfortable then her own. After she knew he was dead asleep she started to get more comfortable. Eventually she drifted off to sleep; However Katsuki's alarm soon went off. Ochaco slept right through it since she had stayed up half the night worrying. He sat up and saw she was still out cold. He reached over and poked her. "Hey, do you plan on waking up. I set my alarm early so we can sneak you out of here" he said as he poked her again. She sat up rubbing her eyes. Yawning "Well thank you for behaving yourself Bakugo" "Yeah whatever" he muttered. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to do with her last night. He did have a cute girl in his room there were many ways the night could have went. But he didn't want to be a pervert like Mineta. Ochaco started to doze off again. This time he waited a minute to poke her and wake her up. Katsuki watched her sleep. He then acted without thinking, gently kissing her cheek. She opened her eyes and just stared at him. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Her face was red and so was his. She covered her face with the pillow to hide her shock and embarrassment. "Did he really just kiss me on the cheek or was I dreaming" she wondered to herself. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything you idiot… But I meant it you are cute when your mad." He said softly. "I know you like Deku. I am sorry I did that. I mean it." Ochaco didn't move she just kept the pillow up to her face. After a few minutes she pulled the pillow away from her face and saw that he had his head down with his teeth clenched and fists balled up. She climbed out of the bed and sat next to him on the floor. "I am flattered thank you Katsuki." She said quietly. She then kissed his cheek. He looked up surprised and she leaned into him and said. "I think I understand you better now that I have spent some time with you." "I still have feelings for Deku, but I would very much like to get to know you better." She started to fall asleep again on his shoulder. He knew they were going to be late to class but he didn't care. He started to fall asleep as well. BANG BANG BANG. There were 3 loud knocks on his door. This jolted him and Ochaco awake. They had both fallen asleep and missed the first hour of classes. Both embarrassed that they had fell asleep cuddling into one another they sprang up and started to panic. "Hello Bakugo? It's Iida. I have come to check on you to see if you are alright." Iida yelled on the other side of the door. Ochaco acted quickly covering Katsuki's mouth. She pointed to the balcony. They both slowly walked to the balcony. Katsuki slowly opened the sliding door. Ochaco whispered "I am going to use my quirk to make us float to the roof." "Good thing she has a plan because I don't have a damn clue what to do." He thought to himself. "How was she going to get us out of this?"


	3. On the roof

Ochaco floated them too the roof from Katsuki's balcony. "No wonder she gets nauseous from this" he thought to himself as they floated up. Once they were close to the rooftop; Ochaco shifted her hand to release them from the zero gravity. In doing so her hand brushed against Bakugo's leg, he got flustered and pushed himself away. Unfortunately for him he didn't land the small drop from the air and ended up hitting his head on the hard rooftop. "Bakugo! Oh gosh!" Ochaco ran to his side after landing herself. He looked up at her disoriented. "Are you ok?" she asked him quietly. "Yeah.. Yeah I am fine. My damn head just hurts." Ochaco pushed his messy hair back and noticed he was bleeding just a little. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he said as he pulled away to hide his blush. "I am just making sure you are ok, you are bleeding a little." "Just let me see it you big baby!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BABY SHUT UP" he barked back. Ochaco put her hand over his mouth again. "Shhh do you want someone to catch us up here?!" Grabbing her wrist he jerked her hand away. "Hope you have a plan Ochaco…" he said. "Well I-I hadn't thought that far ahead give me some time to think…" she looked over to his hand still holding her wrist. The heat started to rise into her face. "Why are you blushing?" he asked before looking down surprised to see he was still holding on to her wrist. Katsuki nervously spun around letting go of her arm. He crossed his arms and Ochaco could see that he was tensed up and there was smoke filling the air around him. "Why am I so fucking nervous around her…" "I need to come up with a plan to get us both out of this think…think… dammnit" his thoughts were nervously racing as he tried to plan to get them off the roof and to class without getting in trouble with Aizawa; he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder… Ochaco said sweetly "Don't worry Bakugo we will think of something". Her voice was so calming he could hear the cheerfulness in it. "Please just let me look at your head first, I want to make sure you are ok. I am worried." "Fine" he muttered. Katsuki sat down in front of her and she leaned down to look at his bruised and bloodied forehead. "This looks bad we really should apply pressure…" "Turn around for a second. "What the fuck for?" he snapped at her. "Just turn around trust me" she muttered back sounding annoyed. Katsuki turned around and she took off her black tights. She had fallen asleep in his room the night before in her school uniform. Lucky thing Ochaco thought the tights would work well to keep the pressure to slow the bleeding like makeshift bandaging. "Can I turn around yet you damn weirdo?" he said turning his head slightly to see what she was doing. He quickly turned his head back around before she could see that he had saw her taking the tights off. His face turned red, and he heard a loud RIP sound. He turned around the see that she had ripped the tights. She folded a piece of the fabric up and placed it on his forehead and then tied what was left of the fabric around his head like a bandana. "That will have to do until we get you to recovery girl.." she said and brushed his cheek lightly. Ochaco laughed and said "who is blushing now?!" "Shut up" he said as he crossed his arms. He wondered to himself why he was suddenly so nervous around her when he had no trouble flirting with her before when he had been teasing her; but deep down he knew. He liked Ochaco Uraraka. This feeling had happened once before. In middle school around a girl he liked. He kept denying the facts. That exciting feeling of liking someone. But this almost felt like something more…Not only did he like her…he was attracted to her. The calming effect of her voice, her annoying habits. Her curves her smile. "That is why I kissed her cheek. I don't just want her because I don't want that damn nerd to have her…" "I just want her." "Why do I have to be suck on this damn roof with her. I just need to think. I need to fucking calm down." Ochaco noticed he looked upset. She could see his fits were balled up again. He looked mad at the world. She didn't know what to do for him. She did the only thing she knew how to… she reached out and took his hand. "I am sorry Bakugo, I didn't mean to tease you." He just stood there on the roof silently holding her hand unable to move. Ochaco stood there silently with him for a few minutes. The silence was too much so she moved closer to him. "Bakugo I-" she started to say before he turned and touched her face softly. "I don't know how to deal with these feelings" he said so softly she almost had to strain to hear him. "I have always done dealt with my issues through action… usually by fighting. I don't know how else to tell you." "Tell me what?" she said. "I know you like Deku but Uraraka I—" he almost whispered as he got closer to her face. He gently kissed her. He expected her to pull away, but she kissed him back, slowly at first but then the kiss deepened. Their lips finally parted. Ochaco was beet red and so was Katsuki. "Bakugo, uhm that is not what I expected." His head dropped in disappointment thinking she was about to reject him right on the spot when she said, "It was really nice... not at all how I imagined my first kiss." He looked back up to see her smiling still beet red. He put his hand behind his head. "I am happy I could make it memorable Angel Face" he laughed nervously… "We should really figure out how to get down before someone sends out a search party for us." "OH RIGHT" she stammered "Yes…uh we…should." Katsuki went looking for a door to get into the building from the roof. "There has got to be a roof access door up here somewhere" he mumbled as Ochaco followed behind him. "Ye-Yeah" she mumbled back. Both were extremely flustered from the kiss they had just shared. Ochaco was too distracted to think. Bakugo was hyper focused to find a way off the roof so he could go sort through his feelings, before he did something else impulsive. "Maybe I don't like Deku as much as I thought. I have had crushes that have gone away before. But this is different" "I really would like to get to know Bakugo more…" Ochaco's mind raced. Every time she thought of that kiss her stomach would do flips. Like it once did when she would talk to Deku on the walks to and from class. This time Ochaco decided to act impulsively. Her mind was clouded by her teenage hormones. Katsuki started to suggest another plan. "Uraraka maybe you can float us down…I know you get dizzy and shit but it might be a good—" Ochaco grabbed his arm and pulled him into another kiss. "This cannot be happening right now?" he thought to himself as he pulled her in closer. Her lips parted slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away briefly "Uraraka what are you doing?" he sighed. "I don't know" she whispered back before pulling him back into another kiss. Soon both were making out heavily on the roof. Unaware of the time. Unaware of how much class they had missed. They were both in their own little world. A large plane flew over startling them both from their embrace. "OH MY GOSH" "wait how much class do you think we have missed" Ochaco suddenly said. "Shit I don't know you were the one distracting me." Katsuki barked back. "I don't know what came over me" Ochaco said as she put her hands to her face. "I don't know either but I liked it Uraraka. You fucking surprised the hell out of me" he smirked. "AHH STOP you are making me blush Katsuki!" she exclaimed burying her face further into her hands. "You called me Katsuki." "Oh I did I am sorry Bakugo." "No it is ok. I like it. I'd rather you call me Katsuki." "Like I said before your fucking cute when you are upset." He loved the fact that she was beet red and nervously talking into her hands as she tried to hide her face. "I honestly don't want to leave the roof. Hell, I would rather sit up here with you." "Rather than finding those idiots from class. They will probably play a million questions with us like they did after we got stuck in the elevators." He smiled as he spoke to her. "Honestly I like hanging out with you Ochaco." "I can tell you not fake like those other nerds." She looked up surprised to see how calm he was speaking to her. He was not as tense. Just cocky like always but not angry. This was the calmest she had ever seen him besides the time she saw him asleep. "So what is the plan then Baku—I mean Katsuki" She asked. Neither of them knew what time it was but they hoped that no one was at the dorms looking for them. It had been a while since Iida had woken them up but would he have given up? They were hoping that he had. "If Iida went back to UA and left the dorms we might be ok to get back to our rooms." Bakugo stated. "But he already knew I wasn't in mine. Not sure if he went to check on you. Or if any of the other idiots from class did." "BUT…maybe we can get you back to your room and you can play sick." "If anyone asks why you didn't answer the door say you slept through it. That you took some nyquil or something that made you sleepy." "I can just take the heat from Aiwaza. I'll tell him I ended up skipping class or something." Ochaco thought about the little plan he came up with but quickly reminded him that her keys were still missing. "Fuck right your keys are still missing… maybe I can try to get your balcony door open? We can try to find you damn keys later. We really need to focus on why we both missed class and get you into your room." "Right" she quipped back. "Do you think you can make us float to your balcony?" He asked. "I may be able too" she sighed "but you don't need to take all the heat for this Katsuki it wouldn't be right." "Well then you can just make it up to me later Angel face." He winked at her and she blushed. "Just try to float us over and we can figure the rest out later" he said as he held out his hand. Ochaco had them float up to the air again. This time Katsuki wasn't nervous at how close they were as they floated through the air. She started to get dizzy, but he held his hand to her face. "You got this, don't focus on being nauseous focus on me, Ok Ochaco?" She nodded her head to his suggestion. Eventually they made it to Ochaco's balcony. Before landing she peered into the glass to make sure the coast was clear and then she released them both from the zero gravity. "That was the longest I have floated without getting sick" Ochaco cheered quietly. She held her fist up in the air. Kastuki pulled on the handle to the balcony. "It's your lucky day, you left the damn balcony door unlocked" he laughed. Just as he opened the sliding door he looked at Ochaco who had turned ghost white. "I think I am going to be sick" she said as she started swaying back and forth. He quickly scooped her up and carried her into her bathroom and held her hair as she vomited. "Well this has certainly been an interesting fucking day" he sneered. "I am sorry. Katsuki…but hey at least I won't have to fake sick." He laughed and then brushed her bangs away from her face. "I am going to try to sneak out to my room." If anyone asks where I was I'll just tell them to fuck off. Hopefully no one will see me leave your room." "You should get changed and get some rest." I'll bring you phone by to you later after things get sorted out… since you left it in my room." And with that he snuck out the door. Ochaco was suddenly alone.


	4. Chapter 4 (Still a work in progress)

p class="MsoNormal"Katsuki got back to his room. Thankfully no one was around. He walked into his room and fell on the bed. "Today was so exhausting. This whole Ochaco thing is ridiculous" he thought to himself. She had been the one to kiss him the second time. Maybe she was starting to like him back? He was trying to come up with an excuse for why he had missed class. Would be too weird if they were both played sick? Probably…All he wanted was to focus on figuring a creative way out of the mess Ochaco had made for the two of them; but he could only think about her. Hell, his bed even smelled like the sweet brunette still. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Fuck this is distracting" he muttered as he breathed deeply into his pillow. Just then he heard a knock on his door. "Bakugo, please open your door if you are in there. This is Aiwaza. I am checking up on you." "HOLD ON A SEC ERASER I'M COMING." He yelled back. "You and Uraraka were both missing from class today. She told me she was sick. Recovery girl is tending to her now." "Please don't tell me you are sick as well. I don't want a bad bug taking down half of my class." "No not sick" Bakugo quipped back. "Well you better have a great reason for being absent" sighed Aiwaza. Katsuki threw the door open and told his teacher the best lie he could come up with on the spot. "I went to my Mom's yesterday. I ended up staying over. Forgot to call the school. I got back a little earlier." "You can call the old broad if you want. She will probably talk your damn arm off though." He stood in the doorway praying that Aiwaza wouldn't call his bluff and actually call his mother. Aiwaza put his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No that is ok. But you know you need to be more responsible. If you are serious about becoming a pro, which I know you are. You better not let this happen again." "Fucking fine. Whatever I know I messed up" Katsuki muttered trying not to sound relieved. "Trash duty all week next week. I'll see you in class tomorrow Bakugo. You might also want to see Recovery girl for that nasty cut on your head. I am not even going to ask…" as he turned and walked away. Later that evening Katsuki went back to Ochaco's room. He knocked lightly saying "Hey, you in there?" Yes, come in the door is unlocked. He walked in to find her sitting in her pajamas drawing up a new design for her hero costume. "So what did recovery girl say?" he asked as he shut the door. "Well after I told Mr. Aiwaza I wasn't feeling well he and he suggested she come to my room to check on me… I decided to activate my quirk to make myself nauseous, so it would seem more authentic." "It did work. I got sick again right as she walked in. I told her I had been practicing the night before on my zero gravity and she said I must have over-done it." "Wow and I thought you would be a lousy liar and get us caught" he laughed. Before they knew it they were talking and joking around just like they were on the roof earlier that day. "Was this the same Katsuki Bakugo" she thought to herself. He asked her why she wanted to redesign her hero costume and she told him it was because she thought it was too revealing. "I remember the first time I wore it, I felt so self-conscious because it was so skin tight." "Probably better for someone like Yayoyorozu. Who has a more defined figure." She bowed her head down and started drawing some more seemingly frustrated. He got up from where he was sitting on the edge of her bed and walked over to her at her desk. "What the fuck Ochaco? You are just as good looking, if not more then Yayoyorozu." He slammed his hand on her desk. "Believe me I have seen you in that uniform. Sometimes I even have to keep that little creep Mineta from staring too much!" She looked up at him. He had this fiery look in his eyes. Something in her stirred again. She looked at him smiling as her checks turned red again. "You know what. I think I know how I can repay you for taking the heat from Aiwaza." She rose up from her seat pulled him in close and kissed him again. To his surprise she pushed him onto her bed where they continued to make out heavily. "You really seem like you know what your doing" he breathed as he ran his fingers through her hair and started kissing her neck. "Well—I—uh- she giggled." "I mean it you gave me my first kiss earlier today. I guess I am just a fast learner." "Well you are full of surprises huh Angel Face." She blushed at him. "You really should get back to your room before curfew." Katsuki got up to leave and looked at her with a devilish smile…"Thanks for being full of surprises. Would you want to go for Coffee after school tomorrow? I can give you some more advice on your hero costume." He winked and looked her up and down. "You did tell me you want to get to know me better this morning too." She felt the heat rising to her face. "Only if you keep the compliments coming Katsuki" she said as she blew him a kiss. "G'night Angel Face." "Goodnight Katsuki." The next day during class Ochaco arrived early, she was talking with Deku and Asui when Katsuki walked by. "Sup Chaco" he half smiled at her. "Good morning Katsuki" she chirped back with a smile on her face. Asui put her finger to her chin. "Ribbit…You and Bakugo sure seem friendly." "Yeah" Deku chimed in. "Kacchan rarely smiles like that. Is there something going on between you?" "Well now that you mention it, we have been talking more" she replied. Ochaco didn't want to tell them all the details of their adventure on the roof or their little make-out session the night before in her room. "To make a long story short; He has been helping me with some of my homework on close combat skills, and today we are getting coffee together after school." "Strange you and Bakugo Ribbit Ribbit." Asui exclaimed. "But whatever makes you happy Kero." Deku was stunned. He had a small crush on Ochaco but never brought it up due to his shyness. "Just be careful with Kacchan." Deku said to her seriously. "I know from firsthand experience how mean he can be." In that moment she did think of her crush on Deku, but since spending her short amount of time with Bakugo her feelings had started to dissipate. She was developing a crush on the angry blonde who stirred a fire inside her from the very moment their lips met, she knew. "I like Katsuki Bakugo" she thought to herself. It had been a few months since what Ochaco began to affectionally call the tea incident had occurred. Katsuki and her were officially dating, much to her classmates surprise. He was still angry and cocky but he was hers, and she was his./p 


End file.
